My new World
by Otters rule the world
Summary: IT has been done before. My friends and I were sent to the world of Saiyuki and Sarah and I became heretics. What will happen when met the Saiyuki party. Sanzo/Sarah Goku/Gabby mild Nataku/Gabby
1. Chapter 1

**Otters: I base inspiration on a daydream I had**

**Nataku: I wasn't in it!**

**Goku: Yeah what he said **

**Otters: I changed my friends and my age to fit the Saiyuki party. Nataku I mentioned you otherwise you wouldn't be in the intro**

**Nataku: So true anyway please read and review Larcian's avatar story Angi **

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Gabby, could you get Briana and Cori for me." my boss and best friend Sarah age 23. She is the "devil" as we like to call her. She has red hair and freckles, also the cruelest yet kindest person in the world. "Sure, Sarah, you already know I will." I said. I am eighteen or the baby of the group. I have blonde hair and pale skin, Sarah says I am sweet and naïve while Cori and Briana say I am evil like Sarah. I am also her secretary.

Briana is 22 with short brown hair and even though she worked longer her she is the lowest ranking one here other than Cori. Cori is a blonde 22 year old who is the same rank as Briana. Together they make my job harder in the field of medical research with always messing up. When I found them they were talking to a lady that looked like a character from Saiyuki. Then my world went blank and I heard screaming.

I was shook awake by Sarah only instead of the lab floor I was in a forest. Cori and Briana were still asleep snoring as loud as ever. Did I also mention the fact I room am their roommates, yeah not pleasant. She gave me a note asking me to read this.

_Dear Sarah, Gabby, Briana, and Cori _

_First of all you are in another dimension. This is similar to your Earth expect for well Gabby knows. You girls will help the Sanzo party. Sarah and Gabby you may notice the gold eyes and power limiters aka your head bands. You guys are now heretics, the most powerful creatures in the world so don't take of the limiter, Gabby controls life and Earth and Sarah controls death and fire. Briana and Cori you girls will remain humans for that will be entertaining._

_Love,_

_The Merciful Goddess. _

You know how you wish for something so hard that you actually get it. Well it happened to me and I explained everything to them. Everyone was calm about it and we decided to stay here for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Otters: Briana what do you mean by ressurectable? **

**Goku: Yeah she and Sarah can still bring you back to life **

**Nataku: Uh the story remember**

**Otters: Eh I forgot. I also never had amnesia **

**________________________________________________________________________**

"So what now, Sarah?" I asked truly curious of what we are going to do. "Hmm well she did say you can control the Earth right. So I was thinking you can make an Earth tent." Sarah said matter of fact tone of voice. "Um Sarah, Gaby I don't want to be killed, but we are in different clothes." Cori said hesitantly.

I looked down and she was right instead of the white lab coat, black shirt, and white shorts I was wearing it was a white button down shirt and brown jeans with brown sandals. Sarah was wearing the same thing I was except her shirt was black. Cori's yellow dress was replaced with a green butterfly dress and Briana's brown tank top and black jeans were replaced by a yellow oriental style shirt and brown pants.

"Uh guys the Earth tent please it is starting to rain and I hate to be wet." Briana stated matter of factly, but did it unsuccessfully. All of a sudden I felt as if the earth and I became one and pictured a tent. The next thing I knew is a tent appeared slowly forming the way I pictured it. "Cool just the way I pictured a three sided tent with an open gap for all of us." I said sounding like an overjoyed child. "Nice job Gabby now do you think you could tell me how to use fire." Sarah half questioned half stated. "Well I felt like I became one with Earth and pictured a tent." I replied. All of a sudden a not to big, but not small fire appeared on the sticks Cori put in the tent. To bad for them it was only big enough for two.

A couple hours later I woke up after hearing a noise. Sarah was still sleeping and I could still hear Cori and Briana snoring. Then I remembered what a gun sounds like. Me being well me decided to be the naïve to trusting person Sarah describes me as and investigates. I saw Goku running around screaming and then all of a sudden he turns and looks at me. Shock filled his eyes when he saw my gold eyes and coronet.

/Goku's pov cause I like him/

I woke up in the rain to see how Sanzo was and stepped on him by accident. The next thing I knew was I was running away from an O.A.S.D (read Memories because it means overly angry Sanzo of doom) and I turned to see a short blonde girl my size with golden eyes and the same power limiter I had. She was wearing a white button down shirt with brown jeans. She then started to dash back to where she came from, but Gojyo caught her. "Who are you and why do you have that power limiter?" Sanzo asked rather harshly. "I um am Gabby and I heard gun shots so I went to investigate." she said. "Gabby where are you—Ow you idiots stop snoring!" a female voice said.

Gabby looked at us as if she were asking to answer. Sanzo just nodded his head. "I am over here Sarah sorry if I scared you I heard gunshots and went to investigate." the girl said in fear. Then a red head with gold eyes and the same power limiter ran towards us and hugged Gabby. "How many times do I tell you, you are to trusting Gabby it scares me." The girl named Sarah said. "Uh sorry Sarah this is Goku, Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo from the Sanzo party the ones we were sent to help." she said. Wait how does she know are names. "Two girls are supposed to help us by how." Gojyo said rudely. "You see we come from a different dimension from a different Earth. Sarah and I were human not heretics I had green eyes not gold. Sarah wasn't death well yeah she was, but she couldn't control fire and I wasn't life and couldn't control Earth." Gabby stated. "Sorry that was rude of me and did you gag Cori and Briana again." She said. Gags hmm guess they were a bit like us.

/back to my pov/

Sarah and I lead them to camp slowly the slower the better. We then saw Cori and Briana snoring and gagged still sleeping. "Should I wake them up Sarah since I don't think you know how?" I whispered. Nodding yes she watched in amusement as I body slammed them hard and they almost choked on the gags. "Gabby what the heck was that for?" Briana screamed at me. "I thought you were used to it after all I have been doing it for four years." I replied normally. "Four years that is how she wakes them up?" Hakkai asked Sarah. "Yeah she is eighteen, Briana and Cori are twenty-two, and I am twenty-three, besides that is the only way to wake them up seriously." She replied. "Really now Goku is eighteen, Gojyo and I are twenty-two, and Sanzo is twenty-three." He stated matter of factly.

"Hi there little kid I am Cori though you can call me Coridacytal." Cori told Goku. "Uh I am Goku and I am eighteen not a little kid." He told her. "So what is it like getting shot a lot Goku?" I asked curiously since Sarah never tried to kill me unlike coughBrianacough. "Sorta desperate neh." He said cutely. "I feel sorry for you then and hope you stay alive." I said giving him a hug and surprising he hugged me back.

/with Sarah and Sanzo/

"So Sanzo are we traveling together or not?" Sarah questioned the angry monk. "Sure I guess since the saru seems attached to your well I wouldn't call her a monkey." Sanzo said. "Gabby is like a child sorta innocent and naïve, but will rip your head off back were we used to work when she was fourteen and Briana and Cori started to work for me I met her. She was rooming with them and volunteered to work with us and she did pretty well in medical researching, hmm I never asked her why she was staying with them." Sarah supposed truthfully. "It probably was personal though she never talks about her past I think she can't remember it." "Goku can't remember his past either he has dreams though." Sanzo said gruffly. "Hey Sanzo I was wondering if—"Sarah started. "If what, Sarah I am not a mind reader." Sanzo said calmly. "Oh I was just thinking Gabby has been having dreams about this world a lot lately." Sarah stated.

Then she walked away leaving a blushing Sanzo behind. Though he will deny it and Sarah simply smiled.

/Back to me/

After the hug we ended up chasing Gojyo around in the trees. Don't ask me how cause I really don't know how. Gojyo fell of his branch as soon as Goku jumped on him and both of them fell on Sanzo. He started shooting them, wow I hope I don't get shot, he then turned to me as to say get down here and I did. He pointed the gun at me so I made an Earth wall panicking to block it. Well it did, but it bounced off and hit Briana. "You are pretty useful when put at a spot so you are in." he says.

________________________________________________________________________

**Wow Briana you got hit and gagged and body slammed. I also was smiling when I wrote this. **


End file.
